Ainda Me Lembro Daqueles Dias
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Porque irmãs serão sempre irmãs... nem a morte as poderá separar!


**Ainda Me Lembro Daqueles Dias**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 1013 Productions e à Fox Network. Eu só os pedi emprestados para criar uma fic sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_numa viagem ao passado, Scully relembra os momentos passados na companhia da irmã, desde que eram duas crianças muito diferentes, passando pela adolescência amigável até à morte injustificada de uma companheira para a vida que nunca poderia esquecer. _

**Spoilers: **_One Breath, Anasazi/The Blessing Way/Paper Clip, Piper Maru/ Apocrypha, Christmas Carol_

**N/A: **_acredito que devem existir factos na vida das duas irmãs que não correspondem exactamente à série, mas espero que não altere a vossa leitura. Espero que gostem e muito obrigado à minha beta-reader Jane. És um "must"!_

* * *

Nem que eu viva cem anos, nunca me poderei esquecer de ti. Penso que não preciso de to dizer para o saberes. Talvez nunca to tenha dito na cara, mas eu sempre desejara ser como tu. Era impressionante a maneira como nunca tinhas de pensar duas vezes antes de dares dois passos na vida, nunca te preocupavas com o futuro que tinhas à tua espera, nunca te importavas com aquilo que os outros podiam pensar das tuas atitudes.

Agora vives simplesmente através de fotografias e de memória. Perdida nos meus pensamentos, frente à tua eterna g morada, eu não te consigo imaginar aqui, enterrada a sete palmos de terra. Para mim, permaneces igual à mulher que sempre conheci. Os teus olhos brilham na tua face. O teu enorme sorriso ilumina a tua aura. Custa acreditar que nunca mais te verei para lá das barreiras da minha mente. Porque eu lembro-me, Missy...

Ainda me lembro dos dias da nossa infância, quando éramos tão diferentes uma da outra que não conseguíamos estar dois minutos juntas! Eu optava sempre pelas jardineiras, tu escolhias os vestidos. Eu gostava de conhecer os segredos do mundo masculino disparando armas no quintal, tu preferias explorar o nosso delicado universo feminino brincando com bonecas. Eu divertia-me correndo, pulando, saltando pelas ruas, tu achavas sempre melhor ficar escondida nos recantos calmos e acolhedores da nossa casa.

Ainda me lembro também do quanto nos divertíamos quando aprendemos a aceitar as nossas diferenças. Juntas percorríamos todos os jogos que estavam na moda. Eu gostava de ganhar e nunca desistia antes de alcançar os meus intentos. E tu estavas sempre lá presente, para me dares forças para prosseguir até ao fim, para me congratulares quando saía vitoriosa, para me confortares quando era derrotada. E depois corríamos juntas de mãos dadas, ou até mesmo abraçadas, para podermos contar a toda a gente que formávamos uma equipa simplesmente maravilhosa.

Ainda me lembro da maneira como tu me conseguiste iluminar na altura mais complicada da minha vida. Eu tinha medo: medo de não optar pelo caminho certo, de me vir a arrepender um dia de uma mudança tão drástica da minha rota, de magoar os sentimentos da família e, principalmente, de vir a desiludir o pai. Ele era o meu herói, eu só queria ser a filha perfeita! Mas naquele momento não fui capaz de seguir com o seu sonho. Era a minha felicidade que estava em jogo! E, mais uma vez, quem estava lá para me apoiar, me olhar nos olhos, sorrir e dizer que era eu quem sabia qual o lugar onde pertencia? Quem me ajudou a escolher sem me sentir culpada e ainda me defendeu frente ao pai, que não me conseguia perdoar por seguir um caminho que não me oferecia qualquer tipo de segurança a todos os níveis? Tu, Missy... sempre tu!

Ainda me lembro do dia em que tudo mudou. Fizeste as malas e partiste. Durante meses não soube onde estavas, como estavas, porque tiveras tu de sair. Eu queria pensar que entendia a tua partida, que te desculpava por me deixares assim, sem um aviso sequer, mas era tão difícil... como puderas tu fazer-me uma coisa daquelas? Se tinhas problemas, porque não mos contaras, para te poder ajudar como tu havias feito já tantas vezes atrás? Fiz de tudo para te encontrar, ou pelo menos, para ter a certeza de que te encontravas bem, mas tu conseguiste esconder-te tão bem que me foi impossível! E tudo o que conseguia pensar era: _"Como me pudeste fazer isto, Melissa? Como me pudeste magoar assim?"_

Ainda me lembro dos piores dias da minha vida, quando estive às portas da morte e tu estavas lá a meu lado para o que desse e viesse. Talvez ainda hoje, um ano depois, eu não consiga descrever a minha experiência durante o coma, mas relembro-me de toda a força que me foi dada para vencer a morte e regressar para vocês. A força que tu me deste! Quando despertei e te vi ali de novo, a cuidar de mim tal como nos velhos tempos, perdoa-me se não soube demonstrar toda a minha felicidade, pois posso garantir-te que a senti irradiar no meu peito. Fiquei contente por saber que, por muito longe que estivesses de mim, podia contar sempre contigo.

Ainda me lembro destes últimos dias, agora que me é impossível não imaginar como seria a minha vida se tivesse feito como o pai queria e fosse hoje médica. Eu sabia que podia confiar em ti; foi por isso que desabafei contigo sobre aquilo que se passava comigo. Nunca tive intenção de te puxar para esta teia da qual não há saída possível. Quando comecei a recear que tudo aquilo em que acreditava se estava a revelar falso à luz das minhas novas descobertas, eu necessitava urgentemente de contá-lo a alguém que não sofresse comigo e me conhecesse há mais de três anos. Precisava ouvir os teus conselhos. Sabia que sem ti não teria forças para enfrentar a verdade sobre o meu desaparecimento, verdade essa que se descortinava cada vez mais perigosamente. Eu acreditava que iria ser bem sucedida, desde que estivesses comigo.

E então lembro-me do dia em que o destino achou por bem colocar um ponto final na nossa união. Eu juro-te que nunca esperei por este fim, que quando te pedi para te encontrares comigo apenas necessitava muito de te revelar aquilo que se estava a pensar na minha mente. Eu estava, de facto, convencida de que tinha saído de casa a caminho da morte... da minha morte. Nunca pensei que deixara para trás a tua armadilha mortal! Tento não te imaginar a entrar em minha casa, com toda a segurança, esperando apenas uma séria conversa comigo, pensando somente numa maneira de me convenceres a prosseguir com o teu plano para restabelecer a verdade sobre o meu rapto, e a ser abatida assim que colocaste um pé dentro do meu apartamento.

Ainda me lembro das horas de angústia que eu tive de viver sabendo que lutavas pela vida numa cama de hospital e que eu não podia lá estar a teu lado, para te dar carinhosamente a mão, te dar forças para conseguires sobreviver a esta dura prova, tal como tu fizeras comigo. Lamento por isso, Missy. Lamento imenso, mais do que deves imaginar. A situação estava demasiado má para nós: o meu parceiro regressara, eu estava em perigo de vida, pensava que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para ti. Mas estava tão errada...

Ainda me lembro do dia em que me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, quando me senti a pior irmã que eu alguma vez conhecera, ao entender que tomara por certo aquilo que já devia saber que não iria acontecer. Assim que cheguei ao hospital, eu soube que era tarde demais! E depois o médico veio ter comigo, pesaroso, sério, para me dar o discurso típico: _"Fizemos tudo o que pudemos, mas a sua irmã não resistiu. Lamento!"_ Foi como darem-me uma estalada na cara – por te ter abandonado quando mais precisavas de mim. Penetrei no quarto vazio. Tu já ali estiveras, eu não. Atrasara-me. Não tive sequer direito a um adeus sentido!

Ainda sinto a dor no meu peito, Missy! Ainda dói tanto relembrar-me da tua injusta partida! Eu adorava-te de todo o meu coração e matei-te. Trouxe-te sem pensar para o mundo de terror onde me enterrava cada vez mais fundo. Devido à minha inconsciência, perdi-te para sempre! Lamento a minha atitude, Missy! Lamento não ter estado a teu lado no hospital. Lamento que já seja demasiado tarde para repor as coisas. Podes crer que se pudesse voltar atrás no tempo, teria sido diferente!

Ainda me lembro daqueles dias em que, mais do que irmãs, nós éramos amigas e conselheiras. Os dias em que sabíamos que poderíamos contar sempre uma com a outra. Sei que te desiludi no momento final e esse é um peso que me acompanhará até ao dia em que me juntar a ti. Até lá, não poderei fazer mais que arrepender-me, pedir-te perdão por tudo! E manter na minha memória os dias passados vivos como se tivessem ocorrido ontem. Assim sei que ficarás eternamente comigo. Porque irmãs serão sempre irmãs... nem a morte as poderá separar.

**FIM**


End file.
